L'cie Encounters
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: What happens when you put two sexually deprived women who want each other in a situation that they can't make a sound? You get a sweaty, hot, and nerve-wracking Yuri story. First Yuri so dont judge too hard. Rated M, no flaming. FangXLightning, sorry if light is out of character, it was hard and it is my first fic in forever so I'm rusty. UPDATED AND EDITED.
1. Close calls and hot closets

L'Cie Encounters

 **Why hello there strangers of Fanfic, my apologies for not writing in such a long time, I just have the worst writers block of all time but today I have decided to sit down and just dish out a story no matter how late I have to stay up. Anyways please read this and review and tell me how it is, I haven't written in a long while so I might be rusty. RATED M for sex, language and more sex. Pure PWP. Enjoy!**

It had been a couple hours since we had arrived in Palumpolum and Hope had been reunited with his father. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep for the rest of my life but I knew that was far from what we were gonna get. Hope sat on his couch talking to his father of his journey, I was standing in the kitchen with Fang. This woman was still a mystery to me, we had only just met her and she just put off this vibe of "don't even think about fucking with me" so I kept my distance. She seemed wild and ferocious, I'll admit my desires have been directed at pretty much everyone in my party, snow included. I kicked my thoughts to the side and sighed, now wasn't a good time to be fantasizing

"So what's our next move from here?" I say to Fang who is gazing at a crystal tea cup.

"Not sure, we made quite a ruckus with the soldiers here so they will be keying in on our location soon enough. And when they do they'll take Hope's father for harboring L'cie. We will regroup shortly and figure it out soon." Fang's expression didn't change at all and she continued to gaze into the crystal tea cup. This woman had an expression that was hard to read, and people tell me I'm hard to read. I scanned the kitchen, idly wondering what was in the pantries. We barely eat anything on the go and when we do its Behemoth meat or something tasteless. What I wouldn't give for one of the standard MRE that the military had when I was training. They really weren't bad and kept you going for a while. Fang standing up from her position by the counter snapped me out of my thoughts. "We should go see if Hope and his father are done talking, we need to get going before we're caught.

We wandered back into the sitting room where Hope was sitting with his dad, who had an almost sick look on his face.

"I can't stay dad, if they find out that you're letting us stay here for the time being you will be looked at as a public enemy, I don't want that for you. You need to stay safe, for me and mom." Bartholomew looked at the ground, contemplating if he wanted to do what his son said or just do what he wanted. Reluctantly he sighed and looked at everyone in the party.

"Alright, son. You seem to know what's best given your current predicament." Hope gave his father a sad smile. It was time to go, we got all our gear ready, I turned to Hope and put my hand on his shoulder. I reassured him that everything was going to be fine. Everyone headed toward the entrance when suddenly the door was kicked open and a tear gas bomb was thrown in the door way.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Snow shouted as he rolled out of the way. That probably didn't feel very good with his injury to his ribs. I dove back and nearly knocked Hope over, holding my hand over my face I spotted an open door and dove into it and closed the door behind me. I hope everyone found cover.

"L'Cie! Come out with your hands up and surrender your weapons!" Shit Psicom Soldiers, what the hell were they doing here?! I slowed my breathing so they wouldn't hear me. The soldiers walked right by the closet but I knew I wasn't out of the woods. Where was I? I looked around in the darkness attempting to make out the shapes, I reached up and felt something velvety. A closet perhaps? I was crammed in here, pressed up against something soft yet firm, that smelled faintly of tiger lillies. I reached out in front of me and grasped the object when suddenly it gasped.

"HOLY SH-" I covered my mouth and listened, nothing coming this way. "Vanille?" i whispered.

"Close but no cigar, Hotshot." Holy fuck it was Fang, my god why does this have to happen of all times? Of all people? "So you come to this neck of the waterscape often?" She joked, I could see the smile she was cracking even in this darkness.

"My god you scared the shit out of me, I thought I was alone." I breathed out a slow sigh as not to alert any lingering soldiers. They'll probably be here a while questioning Hope's father, poor guy.

"Nope I jumped in as soon as I saw the bomb was thrown in, the closet was the thing I was closest to, I just hope everyone found the same when it came to hiding spots. The soldiers can't search a house they've broken into without a warrant so as soon as they're done questioning Bartholomew they should leave, we just have to hold our ground until then and not make a sound." The thought of being trapped in a closet with Fang both terrified and turned me on. I'm crammed in a closet pressed right up against her chest. Her breasts pressed right on mine, he breath on my neck and our legs tangled. Geeze its hot in here. "I've been meaning to get a moment alone with you where our lives weren't on a time limit. I don't know much about you, why don't you clue me in as to who you are Lightning."

"Well there's not much to know at all, I keep to myself and I don't get close to others."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Fine, is Lightning your real name?" God this woman!

"No it's not." She became silent, then sighed. Good lord I can feel her hot breath on my neck, too much!

"May I ask what it is?" Well if she's gonna travel with us then I don't see why not, maybe it will get her off my back for a minute.

"It's Claire."

"Hmm that's pretty." Ok it is starting to boil in this closet, but I can still hear talking outside the closet so I can't even crack the door to let a slight breeze in. This space is also too small for even my weakest magic to cool it off. "Well Claire, I noticed you've been eyeballing me all day. Like what you see?"

I blushed madly, this woman was going to push every button I had until I hit her. I knew she couldn't see my facial expressions but I'm sure she could tell by the goddamned stutter in my voice that I was put off by that one.

"W-wh-what?" She giggled and sighed.

"I'm just playing with you, trying to lighten the mood. But I am curious if you have and unmet desires." Unmet desires she says...

"Unmet desires?" I ask.

"Sexual desires, you smell like roses and to be honest your perky tits pressed up against mine is giving me a massive lady boner so please indulge me. Let me make you a deal." I'm listening. "If I can make you come and make you my sexy side fling, you have to tell snow that you want to have sex with him. I can see it. But if I don't and this repulses you then I'll tell Snow that I want to have sex with him. Either way someone's getting laid."

I pondered, I get my sexual desire for her taken care of and I get to possibly get laid by Snow, all too tempting.

"One condition." I whispered.

"Oh?"

"If you can't make me come and you tell Snow that you want to fuck, I wanna watch." I wish I could pull those words back into my mouth how humiliating. I felt her dig around in her pocket for something and in a matter of seconds the closet was illuminated by a very dim light that lit the area we were sitting in. Wow she was closer than I thought, I glanced down, our breasts sweaty and pressed flush up against one another. Her face was inches from mine and her hair was damp from perspiration.

"Wow, such a cute expression you're wearing there Light." My face must have been flustered and it felt like this closet was hotter than Ifrit's ass crack. "Rosy cheeks, hair sticking to you all sexy like you just got water splashed on you and I can feel your heart rate speeding up. I'll be honest its been a while since I got off, I've been so pent up and you were just standing in that kitchen looking so sexy. Tight body, nice tits, pink pouty lips and a nice smackable ass." Fang licked her lips as she brought her face closer to my neck. Oh fuck...

"Fang, u-um shouldn't we wait till we aren't trapped in a closet waiting for soldiers to leave?"

"No, I want to make you cum, I want to feel you quiver under me, I want to feel your insides pulse and your breath on my neck as you try and not scream. I'm going to ravage you like you have never been ravaged before." (A/N Takes a whole new meaning to the term ravager don't it? Bu dum tssss...)

Oh this woman was turning me on, I want her to touch me, I want her to take all my clothes off and kiss and suck on every part of my body. I could feel myself oozing in my nether-regions as I thought about it. She brought a hand up to my face and pushed my sweat dampened hair aside, she brought her lips close to mine. The were so soft looking and plump. The dim light illuminated her green eyes so they looked emerald. God I wonder how I must look. She shifted barely and our breasts moved against each other, my nipples instantly hardened and I strained to suppress a moan. She signed and pressed her lips to mine, they were just as soft as they looked. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and let it dance with mine, my pulse quickened and I could feel my juices dripping, they were past the point of soaking through the panties, they didn't exist at this point. Everything was throbbing and hot, sweat was pooling in our breasts and sliding down the center. Our tongues battled and retreated so our lips could part and meet again. She tasted amazing, it made me wonder how she tasted elsewhere, I want to taste her. I wrapped my arms around her, careful to not bump the wall. And she put her hand around my waist as best as she could.

"Mmmm, You taste so sweet and the lewd face you're making is so sexy. I want to touch you everywhere, I wanna see what other faces you can make." I felt her pull away slightly and our breasts parted, I sighed. I was grateful I wasn't pressed on her heat and also saddened that she parted. The loss was soon replaced by her hands, massaging me and caressing my exposed skin. Then I felt the zipper on my vest slide down soundlessly, and my bra being pulled down as well. In the dim light I could make out her expression as she gazed at my bare breasts. "So perky and round, lets see how sensitive they are, and remember no sounds." Oh EDEN I sighed as she brought her head down to my tits. She stopped right before the nipple on my right breast and just gazed up at me with such a wild look. Then her tongue met my nipple, it hardened to its peak and I could literally cut glass with how hard they were. She licked, flicked and sucked on my tit and made her way to do the same to the other. Oh Serah, if you could see what I got myself into you would run screaming.

"Ng- Fang...oh my god." I whispered.

"What about to cum already?" I shook my head and breathed out heavily. Her scent was intoxicating. She pulled away from my breasts and bit her lip. "Too bad I can't taste you down there, with it being as cramped in here. I can taste you indirectly with my fingers though." Just as I opened my mouth to tell her that I was too sensitive already, Fang's fingers were stroking my core. I shuddered and put a hand over my mouth for fear of moaning too loud. The soldier were STILL out there. Fang pushed my soaked panties aside causing a hot chill to run up my spine. "What a sexy face." She said as she rubbed my clit softly. "Lets see if it can get sexier." Oh lord! She inserted a finger in me, my sensitive tight walls clenching around her slender digits. She gasped, and sighed biting her lip, then brought her fingers to her lips. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, moaning as she tasted me. I felt myself throb and moisten more, that was hot. God she looked like she wanted to pounce me and fuck my brains out in front of the soldiers. She was probably considering it when she felt me tighten. She inserted another finger and scissored them, causing me to moan out loud a bit. I groaned and hissed as she continued the action, then I felt it. Her fingers of her other hand pinching and rolling my left nipple. It was too much, I felt the familiar sensation of imminent climax building in my stomach.

"Fang!" I gasped out, I felt myself lose it, my body started to shake and convulse in pleasure, and then it hit me. My vision went black and I felt my walls pulsing around her fingers, my nipples felt like they were pulsating and my brain went numb. I groaned into the side of her neck as my orgasm peaked and plateaued. I sat there convulsing and shaking for a good 30 seconds before I felt it stopping. That was hands down the best orgasm I have ever had. "Oh-my...Fang...nn...I can't stop myself, I'm cumming again!" I felt it build up again and release me. My breathing was labored and my legs were jelly.

"What should you do for two orgasms in a row Light? Hmmm..." Oh god she's gonna make me do something outrageous. "I think you should see me again, but next time I want all of you on a bed, naked and shaking." I shuddered in pleasure at the thought of it as our lips met again. I put my clothes back together and ventured a peek outside, the soldiers were gone and everyone was sitting in the living room waiting.

"Fuck everyone is already out there." Fang smirked.

"Let em think what they want, I don't mind." She said as she got up and sauntered out. Still drenched in sweat I combined and bizzard spell and Aero spell to cool me down instantaneously. I got up and followed the woman who just made me climax twice.

"Nice to see you both." Snow said with a half cocky, half skeptical look.

"What took you guys so long the soldiers left like ten minutes ago." I gazed at Fang from across the room.

"Girl stuff, getting acquainted, talking about boys. All kinds of stuff, didn't even notice anyone left." Everyone smiled and began talking about the next destination, all I could think about was Fang. I can't wait to see her again.

Meanwhile with the Psicom soldiers.

"I know this is probably just me being crazy but did anyone else hear sighing and moaning as we walked out?" The other soldiers looked amongst each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I could swear I heard someone say "I win" too...huh...maybe Im getting old."

 **SOOOOOO? How did you guys like my little yuri I put together in a couple hours? I'm really glad I wrote this and I will be making chapter 2. Maybe put Snow in it? Who knows? Lightning was very OP but it worked for the story. Drop a review and favorite it helps my block! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author Note

L'cie Encounters Author Note

 **First off I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter of this story, it has been wonderful to be writing again and seeing that people are reading it. I noticed in the reviews that a lot of you put NO SNOW in the next chapter which I will take as advice. Thank you for that input. I will add snow as a teeny tiny part and you guys will see what I mean by teeny tiny. So no getting your panties in a bunch about if snow will have a threesome with Lightning and Fang because thats not happening. So breathe a sigh of relief and please look out for the next chapter, I have been working on it, its hard when life also gets in the way so please be patient I will continue this. I am bad about starting a story and not finishing it, so bear in mind that this is not one of them. So be on the look out for chapter two as I will be hopefully finishing it by the middle to end of next week. Thank You!**


End file.
